epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Flatwoods Monster/Happy Appy vs The Skin Taker- Epic Rat Battles of Horror Season 1
Alright, this one took a lot longer then usual to get out, for a couple of reasons- I wanted to do this one BEFORE Maniac Cop vs The Governor, which was a collab with Wachowman , as this one is a collab with one of my favorite rappers on here, MultiSuperVids II, but Wachow got his lyrics in for Governor faster then Multi got his in for Skin Taker, and then I went on vacation, and that's when I got them. So here we are- Today is a rare Creepypasta vs Creepypasta matchup, the puppet skeleton that wants TO GRIND YOUR SKIN, the Skin Taker, going up against the happy, healing apple on a stick, Happy Appy, from the Nick Junior show that was canceled for pretty much predicting 9/11. Point aside, like said, MultiSuperVids II wrote the verses for The Skin Taker, and he did a pretty awesome job. If you don't already read his creepypasta rap battles, go ahead and do so. They're pretty awesome. Also, I wrote my verses before getting them, so some lines may be a bit similar. Now, that's enough talking from me, let's get on to the battle! (P.S. The next one is already written, so it should be out soon.) _____________________________________________________________________________________ Cast: The Skintaker- EpicLLOYD Happy Appy- NicePeter Animation of Happy Appy- ...Animeme. Again. Animation of Skintaker- CaptainSparklez Instrumental- Not the ERBOCP _____________________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________________________________________________________ EEEEEEEEEEPIC RAT BATTLES OF HORROR! HAPPY APPY! VS! THEEEEE SKIIIIIINTAKEEEEEEER BEGIN! Skintaker: I'll have no fear from the emotional buddy of Annoying Orange's, This puppets pulling the strings in this ring, but it's no Henson performance! Patchwork cape and hat flowing, and I rock it like the Reaper, Don't need my teeth, just a peeler, let's see if this one’s a screamer! I true tale making teens shudder, you’re the Laughingstock of the board! Packing under bite fright and rhymes shined and sharp as my sword! It's the glassy eyed abomination creation of Emerson Grimes, Every entry brings you One Year Closer for this poser's demise! Happy Appy: Children: ''HAPPY APPY, APPY APP! HAPPY APP! HAPPY APP!'' IF YOU DON’T SHUT YOUR TRAP AND QUIT YOUR CRAP, HE’S SLASH YOUR ASS! Happy Appy: 'That’s right, kids! I’ll send this skeleton back to his grave, '''Children: '''THIS FOOL CAN SKINTAKE HIS SLAVES AND GO AWAY, APPY BEATS YA ALL DAY! '' '''Happy Appy: '''Appy’s about to go berserk on this witch who looks like he practices voodoo Do away with your juju, what’s the Skintaker need for this booboo? Yet another verbal murder from Appy, and I’m not talking about a rematch! I win the Happy Appy badge, looks like you’ve got the Crappy Rapping scratch! '''Skintaker: This produce can't produce good raps, you should return to the store, Before I decide to grind you to apple juice and sell your soul by the seashore! No amount of Forenziks will piece together the crime, When I flip the script, murder this bitch, and erase your existence online! I've got an Abysmal arsenal of crushing disses in store, Whether it be for your picture OR your Claymation form! Until your gruesome end, expect no sympathies from me, You're a senseless scallywag not worthy of a proper burial at sea! Happy Appy: I think you’re just a bit upset because everybody on your cove ignores you And your fragile placeholder puppet can’t finish this battle for you Spittin’ riches, getting vicious, suck my Popsicle stick, take a breather! ‘Cause I’m killing what I’m grilling, and I’m not those midget bitches either! Now I may just be an apple, but your puppetering is best left unspoken- But either way, I’ll sink your entire crew of misfits in the ocean! Looks like you’re Skin-taken aback, by all these verses that I’m killing, But I’ve killed this villain like I spit dope rhymes, that’s natural, children Skintaker: Mr. Nick Junior Rumor think's he's a god, it's so adorable! Well you don't know the half it, 'cause shit’s about to get HORRIBLE! *Grinding Laugh* Horace Horrible: Just best an apple in a battle? Consider it done, sir Then we'll caramel you up on your stick for Janice's dessert, I head a crew of land lubbers, that'll leave you headless as a Rubber Fish, While Helper Badges and mail are the worst things that you can dish! You might be rotten to the core, but we’re quite rotten as well, MASTER AND I SHALL BE HAPPY AS APPY ROTS IN HELL! Happy Appy: I see you’ve brought in backup, friend, but you know you’re through, Wasn’t very wise of you to bring in the Laughingstock of your crew! Won’t retaliate with Forenzik- But don’t think I’ll show you mercy in this world- You got your pirating ass beaten constantly by Pirate Percy and a little girl! Seems like you chose that Monopoly man-child as your final, secret weapon, But his existence is irrelevant, when I send that Dumb Angel to heaven! You should hope that your battle with this apple is your one and only meeting- Gee, buddy, you look hurt, you want a bandage for that ass-beating? WHO WON? WHO’S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAT- (Music stops, as Happy Appy’s eyes glare from behind- Screen goes static and bluescreens.)… … … BATTLES OF HORRORRRRRRRRRRRRR! Who Won? The Skintaker/Horace Horrible Happy Appy Category:Blog posts